


Casual Friday

by DorianWilde



Series: Janto deleted scenes [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform, small ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tries out the concept of ‘Casual Friday’. This fic contains lots of fluffiness and small ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

“It should be fine,” Toshiko said, typing quickly, Gwen looking over her shoulder. So far only the two of them had arrived at headquarters.

“Suppose we-” Gwen interrupted herself, eyes widening. “Oh my.”

“What?” Toshiko turned away from her screen to look at her.

“Ianto,” Gwen said, staring. Toshiko followed her gaze.

“Oh. Do you think he’s ill?” she asked, a bit anxious.

“He looks weird,” Gwen said frowning. “But I haven’t seen him without a suit before, so…” A smile tugged at her lips.

“Good morning, crew!” Jack strode into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Ianto. “Good morning Ianto?” he made it sound like a question.

“Good morning, sir,” Ianto said, giving him one of his quick polite smiles, before going back to tidying one of the tables.

“Were you in a bit of a hurry this morning, Ianto?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all, sir.” Ianto carefully piled a couple of magazines together.

“So how come you’re wearing your pyjamas?” Tosh asked curiously. The three of them stared at his grey and yellow pyjamas. It was a classic design made of flannel, the kind you buttoned up in the front.

“Oh.” Ianto looked surprised for a moment. “Well, I,” he cleared his throat. “It’s Friday.” They continued to stare at him blankly. “I thought I’d try the concept of ‘casual Friday,” Ianto clarified. “I have been feeling a bit stressed lately, and-” He interrupted himself, looking a bit flustered. “I realize I’m the only one who will be able to dress like this,” he added quickly. “As the rest of you might have to rush off somewhere on a short notice.” He looked uncertainly at Jack. “Do you want me to change back, sir?” Ianto asked him. “I brought my suit-”

“Nono,” Jack quickly shook his head. “Nonono, no need. You wear your pyjamas on Fridays, that’s perfectly fine.” He shot him one of his big smiles, making Ianto glance down at the floor, an almost shy look on his face.

“Alright. Thank you, sir.” Ianto walked up the stairs, nodding at a surprised Owen.

“I did not see this coming,” Gwen muttered, eyes sparkling with laughter as Jack walked up to them.

“I can’t believe he can pull off wearing that pyjamas and look just as good as he does in a suit. You know what, I’d say he looks even better in that pyjamas,” Jack said, still grinning.

“Why is Ianto wearing pyjamas?” Owen muttered to Tosh, leaning against her desk.

“Ianto is trying out the concept of casual Friday,” she explained.

“But-”

“I can’t believe Ianto’s pyjamas have big yellow dots on it. I just sort of assumed he slept in a pyjama version of a suit or something,” Gwen said, snickering.

“It’s little duckies,” Jack said, beaming.

“What?” Gwen stared at him.

“It’s tiny little ducks,” Jack laughed.

“No way,” Owen said snorting.

“Aaw, that’s adorable.” Gwen almost squealed.

“He’ll be so embarrassed when he realizes causal Friday means casual clothes, not pyjamas.” The others gave him a blank look. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re not going to tell him,” Owen exclaimed.

“Tell him what?” Ianto asked. They hadn’t seen coming back down the stairs carrying five cups of coffee on a tray.

“That, um-” Gwen exchanged a panicked look with Toshiko.

“That you and Jack have matching pyjamas,” Tosh blurted.

  
“Yes!” Jack agreed. “Or, I used to have one just like it, but it, um, it’s gone now.” He made a sad face.

  
“Why wouldn’t you want to tell me that?” Ianto frowned, handing out the coffee.

“Because,” Gwen said. “We didn’t want you to feel yours wasn’t special.”

“Oh.” Ianto put the tray under his arm. “Thank you. But it is still very special. I got it from my grandmother.”

“She liked ducks?” Owen asked half-choked.

“She used to call me her little ducky when I was a child,” Ianto explained, expression neutral. Owen let out a laugh badly disguised as a cough “Excuse me.” Ianto walked off.

“If anyone ever tells him, they’re fired,” Jack said, following Ianto with his eyes.

“What?” Owen stared at him. “You’re not serious.”

“You think he’ll wear it every Friday?” Tosh asked hopefully.

“I dunno. I think Owen laughing hurt his feelings,” Gwen said, scowling at Owen.

“It’s a ridiculous pyjamas.”

“Everyone who thinks the pyjamas is ridiculous raise your hand,” Jack immediately said. Owen raised his hand. “Everyone who thinks our little ducky is adorable, raise your hand.” He, Tosh and Gwen raised theirs. “Seems like Tosh and Gwen are getting a raise,” Jack smirked, sipping his coffee as he left the room.


End file.
